


An Adventurous Lifestyle

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Cam Girl Lifestyle, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Heartbreak, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Porn, Pornstars, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 22:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: "You have had to keep it hidden for so long. You've had to mask it, hide it, distance yourself from everyone.Then you met them, and what started as a funny coincidence soon became a world you could escape to.A world where you could be yourself."*This is an Interactive story, at the end of each chapter I will give a few options to choose from.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright morning. You had forgotten to close the curtains last night and hated yourself for it now. You sat up and brushed your bedhead out of your face. You wiped some spit off your chin from drooling and looked at the sleeping beast beside you. His name was _Alex_, you turned and rolled your eyes. You remember talking to him last night at the bar. _Hours _of how he liked it long and rough. You took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. You were barely satisfied. You repeated this, a louder release this time and he jerked awake.

"Good morning," he moaned as he rolled over towards you. You were already standing up putting your clothes on.

"Hi," you said blankly, "Get out."

"Hey," he said as he sat up in the bed. "You don't need to fear commitment with me. I'm totally into this, hit and quit I mean..."

"Cool," you said turning your back to pick up his sweats and t-shirt off the floor. You turned and threw it at him. "You suck ass in bed, you can't find a clit to save your life, your dick touches your balls when it's soft, and you can't even finger correctly. Get the fuck out of my apartment."

Speechless, he gathered his things, threw on his clothes, and excused himself. You made some coffee and sat down at your kitchen table. You looked out your window down at the streets of New York City. It was buzzing as always, people always rushing around. You never rushed. You never had plans, you never had commitments, you never had friends. You went out in the evenings to have fun, then worked whenever you made it home. You walked over to your desk with your warm cup of coffee in hand. You popped open the screen just in time to see a Skype call coming in from your 'coworker'. You clicked accept.

"Hey bitch," Natalie exclaimed holding a giant glass dildo in her hands. "Did you just wake up?"

"It's noon," you rolled your eyes. "I was hoping to sleep in."

"Sucks to suck," she shrugged and then smirked. "Want to play with this with me tonight? There will be an audience of course!"

"Sure," you nodded and sipped at your coffee. "What time?"

"Let's say at 8 pm, I'll send you my new address."

"Got a new crib?" You asked, tilting your head suggesting curiosity.

"Yeah! I moved in with the hubby finally." She smiled and you rolled your eyes. She got married a year ago to a man 5 years younger than her. She was only 26! Pathetic. "We are happy."

"Good. I'm happy for you, Natalie." You lied. Your blood boiled at the thought of falling in love let alone getting married and living with a man. They were only good for the thing between their legs, after all. I mean, what else did they do? Work to support their wife? You can support your damn self. They don't cook, clean, or even help out around the house. Fuck 'em all, that's your motto. Get it, cause you fuck them a-

"See you tonight." She said and then ended the call. You got kind of excited to play with Natalie. It'd been a while since you had fun with a girl.

\---

"Hey boo-boos, it's NattyBrat here!" Natalie exclaimed into the camera. She was wearing a thin pink lace bodysuit with pink bows holding back her blonde hair. "And guess who I have with me today?" You liked the idea of playing with Natalie, only because she was a 'little' and you were a dom so you often thought you'd work well together. Plus, her husband, who is very much not a dom, loves to watch.

"Hey guys, it's (your cam name)," you were wearing a black crotchless bodysuit with lots of straps and buckles. You were holding a chain and a blank studded collar. "I'm here to teach NattyBrat how to behave, what should I do to her first?" The comments started blowing up on the screen. Everyone was saying 'collar play' so you held up the chain and collar. "Very well, come here girl." You grabbed Natalie by her hair and pulled her close. You latched the collar around her neck and pulled tightly on the chain. "Who's going to be a good girl today?"

"Mmm, I will..." she moaned. She leaned into you and you could feel your body heating up. You liked this a lot. Not to mention the number of coins getting credited to your account. Girl-on-Girl action was a big hit and did wonders for your cash out. You put your hand on her breast and squeezed as you leaned in to bite her neck. She moaned, but you could tell she was faking it for the camera. Her husband was already beginning to jerk off over in the corner. You brought your gaze back over towards the computer screen. The comments were blowing up. You moved your hand down to your crotch area and the computer started dinging as more and more coins got tipped from the watchers. 

"Remove your suit, brat," you ordered and Natalie slid off the bed to slide off her bodysuit. She then returned to sitting on the bed in front of you. You pulled out the glass dildo. "Are you going to take this like a good girl?"

"Mmm, yes I will!" She brought her crotch towards you and leaned back to spread her legs. You leaned over to grab the camera and position it better for the viewers. You licked and spit on the dildo and leaned down to take your tongue over her clit a few times. You then made sure to lick her pussy several times to get it nice and wet. You put the tip of the toy against her soaking wet entrance and demanded 100 coins for it to go in. You heard several dings meaning several donated the 100 coins ($10). You slowly began to push it in, you leaned over her to kiss her soft lips gently.

"Do you like the taste of your pussy?" You asked as you brought the toy out and back in repeatedly in an even motion. "Do you like me fucking you with this toy?"

"Holy fuck," she moaned as her head fell back into a pillow. You leaned down and nibbled at her neck. "Shit," she moaned again and you started to sense she wasn't faking it anymore. You kept the even repetitive motion going until you felt her beginning to curve her back. You knew what that met.

"500 coins and I'll make this brat cum for me!" You said roughly and heard several more dings as you kept the motion going at the same speed. Natalie's back was arched and her stomach was flush against yours. You licked and nibbled at her neck some more before increasing the amount of strength you put into each thrust with the toy. She moaned and started gripping the sheets. Several more dings. "Good girl," you whispered as you nibbled at her ear. Apparently, she really liked that.

"Fuck, y/n!" she shouted out your real -full name- as she orgasmed and your blood ran cold. You removed the toy and shut off the camera which ended the session. Natalie was breathing heavily trying to regain herself. She was panting. "Oh my god," she realized. "Y/n, I didn't mean to, holy shit that completely took me over, I am so sorry."

Releasing your full name on a session can get you murdered, raped, stalked, etc. It's a HUGE NO in the cam-girl lifestyle. You sat there breathless. Her husband was cleaning up quickly while waiting to see if you and she went at it. Instead, you shook your head and began gathering your things. "You can stay here if you need to, y/n." She offered only because no one knows where she lives. A simple google search could possibly lead 500+ people to your location now. You felt betrayed but didn't have the energy to fight. You said thanks anyway and excused yourself to deal with the issue at hand.

Once outside, you dropped your bags on the sidewalk and slammed your fist into the concrete wall. You leaned your head against the cold concrete surface and cursed under your breath. You now needed to relocate, possibly change your name, and definitely look into changing your phone number. Almost ironically, your phone began to ring. You pulled it out of your pocket to see it was an unknown caller. You shouldn't answer it. You definitely shouldn't answer it. But, you did.

"Hello?'

"I can help you, y/n."

"Who is this? How do you know my name?"

"Well, almost 500 people know your name now, so obviously I'm one of your viewers."

"Thanks, but please leave me alone. Mistakes happen. I'm cleaning it up and I won't leave a trace of this identity. Thanks, goodbye."

"My name is Misha Collins, I'm an actor on the TV show Supernatural. I'm pretty popular so I know a little about the fear and/or anxiety you are feeling right now. I am going to text you an address. Pack up your belongings and come to me. I will take care of you." He ended the call, and a text came through from the number with an address attached.


	2. Pack up and go to the address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have decided to pack up and travel to the address the actor sent you. You are nervous but feel some sort of comfort knowing someone knows what this is like and willing to help. Being a cam-girl is dangerous once your name gets out there.

You packed the last of your things into your car and said goodbye to your apartment for the last time. You noticed some teens across the street snapping pictures of you and laughing. No doubt someone leaked your name video and they are finding it funny to laugh at your lifestyle. You ignored them and slammed your car door shut. You were happy when you realized the address was only about an hour away. Luckily, you didn't have to move too far. This meant you could still be close to 'home' but people would no longer know where you live...or where you grocery shop. You turned up the radio and sang along as you traveled.

Most people would be nervous about going to a random address to stay with some random man who said 'I'll take care of you' but for some reason, this felt safe to you. He felt safe. The night before packing up you did some research on this Misha Collins. He seems like a total goofball but also caring and fun. You were actually kind of excited to meet him. You didn't care that he was 'famous' and you definitely didn't care for the show he was famous for, you were most excited for the fact that he was a man who wanted to take care of you. Go ahead, blame it on your daddy issues or whatever, but you loved the idea of a man caring for you. You loved the idea of a man protecting you. Plus, your dating life had not been so alive since you became a cam-girl. Not a lot guys have respect for the job.

You were getting close now. Only about five minutes away. You decided to send a text to the number to let him know since you didn't feel comfortable showing up uninvited. _Hey_, the text began, _this is y/n, I'm about five minutes out. Didn't want to just show up._ You sent the text and had butterflies. You didn't know why you felt this way. Maybe it was because you'd been single for far too long. Your phone buzzed quickly and you picked it up right away. _I saved your number, I know it's you silly. I'm ready for you, your room is all set up and dinner is on the stove. _Dinner? You asked yourself. Did he make dinner for you? You were very curious now. Your google search had suggested he was married. Was that no longer the case? If he was married how does his wife feel about a cam-girl moving in temporarily? You pulled up to the house and were amazed. It was small for someone so famous, but it was such a beautiful house. It had beautiful landscaping, a tiny steam down the front yard, beautiful fig trees. It had a large wrap-around front porch, and white shudders contracting the tan siding. You pulled into the driveway just as someone walked out onto the front porch to greet you. He was beautiful. He had soft hair blowing in the breeze, beautiful soul-capturing eyes, and a gorgeous slender form. He came over to meet you as you opened your car door.

"Hello, y/n," he said in a soft tone. His voice even killed you a little. "You are just as beautiful in person as you are on camera."

"Thanks, I guess." You laughed off the compliment. You weren't used to compliments. "I take it you're Misha?"

"The one and only," he said with a smile creeping over his cheeks. "Please, allow me to help you carry in your things. I have set up a room for you to get settled in. I hope you like steak!"

"I love steak," you said softly. "Thank you, I wasn't expecting to be welcomed like this."

"Believe me, y/n, I wanted to welcome you in a much more...flattering way. However, I respect women too much." You shifted your feet a little, did this man know what he was doing to you? You had always kind of been into older guys anyways. "Anyways," he broke the awkward silence and desire filled stares. _Thank god_. "Let's get you settled in."

You helped him move everything into the living room of the house, then locked up the car and began carrying everything upstairs. The interior of the house was even more beautiful. You admired everything while carrying your things up. You didn't see any pictures of a wife or his kids. You were even more curious now. The bedroom was massive. It had a california king size bed, a very large bathroom with a shower and also a jacuzzi tub. It also had three closets that Misha said you could fill with costumes and apparel. He was overjoyed to have you here, you wondered if he was lonely. You wanted to know what happened to his wife but didn't want to ask such personal questions only minutes after meeting the man. You got everything in the room and he invited you downstairs to eat dinner. You gladly accepted. 

He had made rib-eye steaks, mashed potatoes & gravy, and corn & green beans. He had the table set and a single lit candle sitting in the middle of the table. It looked rather...romantic. You were starting to piece together that you were a cam-girl, moving in temporarily with one of your viewers...obviously, the man probably wanted sex. You began to mentally prepare yourself since even as a cam-girl you had only ever actually had sex with three different men. You had an insane sex drive, almost that of a rabbit, but you've also never enjoyed sleeping around. Changing partners night after night has never really been your thing. Misha kind of was exciting you, though. Every time he'd take a bite then lick his lips, or the way he'd look up at you after each bite and smirk. Or the way he wiped his mouth with the napkin while keeping solid eye contact with you. You were really starting to feel the sexual tension. You couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me, are you married, Misha?" You asked bluntly. This man was making you as wet as Niagra Falls and if he was married he needed to stop before you jumped him.

"Divorced." He said softly. A hint of sadness washed over his face, but it was quickly replaced by that smirk he kept flashing you. "Why do you ask?"

He had you up against the wall within seconds after that. His lips felt so right on yours, his strong arms holding you up, his hands gripping your ass. He kissed you wish such desire, such passion, that you were just aching for it. You wanted it, you craved it, you _needed _it. After several minutes of the best makeout session you've ever experienced, he was now carrying you upstairs, lips still locked, and towards your bedroom. He threw you onto the bed and removed his shirt. His slender form was even more admirable without clothing covering it up. He had a slight v-line which was just _perfect _for his age. It made you even wetter. You removed your pants and slid off your shirt. Misha paused after throwing his shirt down.

"Do you want this? Are you okay with this?"

You unhooked your bra and held it over the edge of the bed with your pinky. He followed your hand with his eyes. You then dropped it onto the floor. "Come here, boy..." you said in a deep soft tone. You could've sworn he squirmed a little while standing. He was anxious. He wanted you just as much as you wanted him. Plus, you really liked that he asked to make sure you wanted this and that you were comfortable. That turned you on twice as much.

You were naked, exposed, out in the open. He was standing and staring. He was in love with your body, he was amazed, he was obsessed. He kept saying you were beautiful, perfect, a goddess. You were _loving _it. Him just staring and admiring was such a turn on. Women love to be admired and he just couldn't get enough. When he finally sat down on the edge of the bed and traced his fingers up the side of your body you ached for more. You curved your back into his touch and begged with your body for more attention. He obeyed. He slid his hand up to cup your breast firmly. He played with your nipple while using his other hand to gentle seprate your legs. Still playing with your breasts, his other hand began touching your inner thigh, you leaned your head back and let out a soft moan. He pushed your legs farther apart, spreading your pussy open. His fingers began to investigate by pushing aside your lips and his thumb found your clit instantly. You bit your lip and his thumb began to rub harder & faster. His left hand on your breast gripped tighter. 

How did he find your clit so fast? That's why you enjoyed older men, they have such experience and have had time to develope such good skills. You felt yourself building up and everytime you started to climb the ladder towards climax he would stop and let off a little. He was tasing you. You leaned up and pulled his face down to whisper in his ear 'tease me another time, I want you to fuck me now' and his face lit up like a christmas tree. He stood up and slid off his pants and boxers. He was much bigger than you expected. He crawled onto the bed and gave you a few licks to ensure you were wet enough. He obviously knew how to work a woman's body. He then licked his hand to make sure we was wet enough to, he seemed to reall understand that lube wasn't always necessary. He then played with your entrance with the tip of his dick. You were so eager, you didn't want teased. You reached up and grabbed either side of his hips and pulled him against you which forced him all the way in. His jaw dropped and you threw your head back to let out a massive moan. Misha leaned down to bite your neck gently. _Fuck_, he moaned into your ear and you pressed your hips clean agianst him to let him as deep as you could. He felt so _fucking good_. He felt so _fucking right_. 

He thrusted gently but you kept grabbing at him to thrust harder. He obeyed but seemed like he was nervous to hurt you. You kept your hands on his hips ot guide him. You rubbed against him and could feel his head touching your cervix with each abd every thrust. You felt yourself beginning to climax. "Misha," you moaned. "You're going to make me cum!" He leaned down and put his lips against your ear. 

"Cum for me, y/n," he moaned. "Cum on my dick."

You couldn't hold it back any more. Your mind went blank as your body reached it's limit. You melted in his arms as leaned down to hold you and thrust into you even harder & faster while you orgasmed. He knew _exactly _what to do. He knew _exactly _what you wanted. You were breathless, literally, but it wasn't over. He was close to cumming too, and you were a huge fan of swallowing. You pulled up causing him to slip out of you, and in one quick motion you shifted position and had his dick down your throat. He moaned and threw his head back as you sucked and pulled at him. "I'm going to cum, y/n," he moaned.

"Good," you moaned back. "Cum for me."

When he came you shoved him all the way down your throat to bypass your gag reflex. You took him all and licked your lips once he pulled out. He looked down at you, breathless, and smiled. He collasped on the bed beside you and you curled up next to him. He was breathless and sweaty, and you were genuinely satisfied for first time in years. He was a _god _and you two didn't even do anything kinky or out of the oridnary. Your mind was racing. You loved it, you wanted more of it, _immediately_.

"Alright, well, thank you for that." He said, clearing his throa awkwardly. "I sincerely apologize if I did anything to make you uncomfortable in any way. I will leave you be, and I do hope you sleep well. Please let me know if you need anything at all. The naster bedroom is just down the hall to the right. I rarely sleep so, just come get me if you need anything. Goodnight, y/n." He said what he said and turned to leave. You laid there not wanting to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your turn to pick!
> 
> -Go into Misha's room.
> 
> -Get some sleep and see what tomorrow holds.
> 
> Please comment on this chapter or message me to decide what happens next!

**Author's Note:**

> You choose where the story goes from here!  
Do you:
> 
> -Pack up and go to the address.
> 
> -Shrug it off, change your name, and relocate.
> 
> -Move-in with Natalie temporarily.
> 
> Please comment or message me what you want!!


End file.
